Night Terror Karezi
by LeHomestuckWriter
Summary: After Terezi has some terrible night terrors, will karkat be calm enough to comfort her. CUTE FLUFF


Terezi stared up at the ceiling, her blindfold strewn across her chest. She had forgotten how it felt to see, to be able to stare up into the blankness of the air above and reflect on all of the things that were bothering her. It was the only comforting thing about having her sight back. Sliding out of bed, she drew her hand across her moist forehead, trying to wipe her memory free of the images of death the night time had given her. It was the first time she'd slept in a very long time - and she regretted it. Night terrors had never been a problem before, but there was something about this meteor, something that made Terezi so unimaginably uneasy, especially since Gamzee had gone crazy and everything had happened with him.

Equius falling to the ground, an arrow in his knee.

She hadn't even been there when he'd been killed, but everyone knew how it happened, how Terezi imagined it kept flashing across her mind, she knew she was not getting back to sleep any time soon. The red blindfold had fallen into her lap and her shaking hands picked it up, pulling it across her eyes. Darkness. Such a perfect thing, it was. She inhaled all of the colors, taking a calming breath as she walked out of the room she had claimed as her own.

Scratch. Scrape. Snap. Club.

Nepeta had been one of her best friends, she wouldn't even be able to roleplay with her anymore, and the sadness of that made Terezi frown, an expression that was so unlike her, she used to be so happy, so giggly, but then everything went down hill. She tried not to show how it was all getting to her, she didn't want people to see her emotions, that was one thing she had always tried to avoid. She let out another shaky breath as she walked down the halls.

HONK. honk. HONK.

Those ghastly noises wouldn't leave her mind, they just wouldn't go away. She pressed her hand against one of the stone-cold doors, pressing her head against it, trying one last time to free her head of all the pain an suffering that had filled it, the images of her friends dying. She hit her knuckles against the metal door, awaiting an answer. Sounds of cursing could be heard from behind it, and the door creaked open, the candy-blooded troll stood there, his half-hooded eyes filled with his constant grumpiness. As soon as those red-flecked eyes met with Terezi's blindfold, they widened a little. "Whats wrong?" Karkat said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Terezi let out a sigh, taking her blindfold off and dropping it to the floor. "Nothing, can I come in?" She lied, giving him a desperate look, she wanted to be with someone and if it was going to be anyone, it would have to be Karkat. He raised an eyebrow at her, his expression falling somewhere between pissed off and concerned. "Please." She pleaded.

Karkat let out a soft growl, but motioned for her to come in, where Terezi would have giggled at the fact she could win him over so easily, she just walked in and sat down on the bed. The two of them had hogged the only two beds on the meteor, everyone else was fine with curling up on the floor - Dave had promised to alchamise some more, though. "Seriously, Terezi, what the fuck is wrong?" He insisted, standing in front of her.

She looked up to meet his eyes, blinking back the tears that were forming in her own. "The night-terrors, they wont go away." She said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Oh..." Karkat said, standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Well, shit, Terezi, we all get fucking night terrors..." The words slipped from his mouth and he instantly knew he was being far too harsh. "I mean, I get how fucked up they are, but you just have to deal with them."

"How can I?" Terezi muttered, her head in her hands. "How can I when I have to watch my friends die..."

Karkat's eyes widened a little, he rubbed his fingers hard against his temples. Now he moved to sit next to her, sighing and putting his arm around her protectively. She leant her head on his shoulder, and he could feel her shake every time she let out a sob. "I know its hard to deal with, I know." He said, closing his eyes to calm himself, he didn't want an outburst of any kind.

She nuzzled her head into the nape of his neck, and his cheeks dusted with a soft red. "You-You're warm." She said, exhaling deeply. She was so tired, and in his arms she felt so calm and peaceful. Karkat ran one hand through her hair absent mindedly, trying to keep her from any more horrible thoughts. "Can I sleep here for the rest of the night?" She asked softly, her tired eyes peering up into his.

"Yeah, if it stops you from having anymore fucked up night terrors." He said, despite his cursing, his voice was soft. Terezi gave him a small smile, sliding her head from his shoulder and with a yawn, she laid down on top of the covers.

He sat there awkwardly, not knowing what do to, whether to curl up on the floor, or stay awake and watch over her. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and through a yawn she said, "You can lay down, you know!" Her lips pulled into a small, drowsy smile. Karkats cheeks wouldn't stay grey and heated up, she could smell it, but it only made her feel better. She closed her eyes, feeling him move next to her, the warmth radiating from him drew her closer, she turned and pressed herself against him, her head resting on his chest, his mutant blood made his skin hot, unlike her blood, which gave her a constant freeze.

His arm draped over her waist lazily and he kissed the top of her head. "No more night terrors." He whispered as she dropped off into a nightmareless sleep.


End file.
